Love, Hope, Believe
by It's a Wolf Thinga
Summary: What would happen if Bella never jumped off the cliff? What if Edward never came back? What if she really did love Jacob? Read and find out. please review. Love y'all
1. Prolong

Prolong

He left me. My world shattered all around me. My friends hated me.  
I then found out a way to get over him.

*  
He sat their waiting for me to say something. I didn't know if I could do that not this soon.  
"Bella, It's Been over seven months. You need to get over the fact that he's gone."He said taking my hand and hold ing it tightly.  
"I know but I can't help but think he's coming back." I told him.  
"I know, I know." He held me in his warm imberce.

*  
Notes to readers:  
This story is my first one with werewolves. I'm trying this out because of Little Girlie Wolf. I hope you all will like it. I'm still trying to think of who's POV it's going to be from so if you have any idea's for me. The Prolong is from Bella's POV but I think I might do every oth chapter Bella's POV. I don't know what it is but when It's from her POV it just annoys the living shit out of me. Sorry if that kinda makes you sad but it's true. I the rest of my stories you don't see much of things from her POV now do you? I didn't think so. But anyways. I think I'll do it from Jacob's POV most of the time. When I find a need to tell you what Bella's feeling I will switch to her POV but don't think it will be that much. This Prolog took me about an hour to right! Okay, I wasn't really paying much attention to my English teacher so what. It's can't be that bad right. But anyways I'm just annoyed with Bella's POV right now. I've been reading to many stories lately that are nothing like Bella's POV so this is why she is annoying me. I'm just going to leave in peace now. Love ya all. Oh, wait yeah this is going to take place right after Edward leaves okay, there's a twist to the ending of New Moon. What will happen when Alice doesn't come because Bella didn't jump off the cliff. Will Edward come back or will Jacob finally get what he's always wanted. (Yes, Jacob still becomes a werewolf because yes Victoria still wants to get back at Bella and Edward for killing James.) Love y'all and hope you enjoy my first werewolf fanfiction.  
Love lots, Magen (P.S I just found out that I can't really write this story without using Bella's POV in the beginning so yeah. Anyways hope you still like my really back writing from Bella's POV. I swear I'm much better with Emmett and Rosalie then I am with anyone else's! UGH!)


	2. Whatever Happened

Whatever Happened  
By: Magen O.

Sam's POV  
"She just kept whispering 'he's gone' and 'it's finally come. He doesn't love me'." I told Charlie.  
"Thank you so much, Sam. How can I ever repay you."  
"Just keep her out of the woods for a while."  
"Will do." Charlie said.  
"Thanks, we just don't want to have anything like this to happen again now would we." I asked him.  
"No we wouldn't."

Bella's POV  
"Bella, I came as soon as I heard. Are you all right?" I heard Jacob's voice.  
"Jacob, is that you?" I asked trying to sit up but it hurt to much.  
"Yes, No, just lay down. I'm not going anywhere."  
I didn't say anything. I loved Jacob like a brother but nothing more. He knew that but it just never really got through his brain.  
I listened to Charlie calling and answering the phone telling them I was found and that I was okay. I knew the word got around fast in this small little town but I didn't think it went that fast.  
"Just try to sleep Bella."  
"I just want to sleep in my own bed and get out of these wet clothes." I told Jacob.  
"Okay." Was all he said and helped me get up and walk up the stairs. "here you go. Just tell me when your done."  
I didn't fight him on him coming back in. I was just to tired to even think about it. "Okay." I said to him and then he left.  
He knocked on the door about ten minutes later. "Can I come in?" Jacob asked.  
"Yeah," I said weakly.

Jacob's POV  
She was just beautiful. I knew that she'd need someone and I was going to be there when she need that someone. I didn't care what Sam said about telling anyone.  
I might be a werewolf but in her eyes I was her best friend. It and now I'd be more then that.  
"You may look bad to yourself but in my eyes you look like a goddess." I told her.  
She blushed a little. "Thanks but I don't think any of your flirting can make him come back he's probably already on the other side of the world by now." She said.  
"I know you miss him but Bella, you can't just sit around and weep."  
"Well, that's easier said then done."  
"I know but here I'll make it easier on you. Tomorrow, I'll come and get you and we can go to First Beach." I told her.  
"I don't know Jake."  
"Come one Bella."  
"Fine but don't think I'm going to like it."  
"I won't." I smiled and kissed her on the forehead and said goodnight and then went down stairs.  
"You heading home Jake?" Charlie asked.  
"Yeah, It's getting late and Bella needs her rest for tomorrow."  
"Okay, see you tomorrow." Charlie said.  
As soon as I got in to the woods I started stripping. I know it's weird but you don't usually see wolves wearing clothes now do you? So why should I.


	3. Beach Party

The truth

Seven months after Edward left.  
Jacob's POV  
We were just setting up for the beach party. I know I told Bella that it would just be me and her. But she needed to get her mind off the fact that Edward was gone. Nothing would change that. I wouldn't let my one chance to win her over go by. It just wasn't me.  
"Sam, are you almost done? I need to go pick Bella up soon. But if you need me to still help you I'll stay!" I yelled across the beach to him.  
"Yeah, go ahead and get her." He told me and then went over to Emily who was setting up a table with food on it.  
I then went into the forest and transformed into my wolf form and started running as fast as I could.  
She'd drive use back. I laughed at that.  
When I got to her house I saw the light on in the living room and the TV on. I guess Charlie was just waiting on me to come so that he could go to work.  
I knocked on the door and I heard the TV swich off. The door unlocked and opened.  
"Hello, Charlie," I said when he opened the door the rest of the way and let me in.  
"You here to take Bella out of her tears?" He joked. Charlie was great. He might not be able to cook but nether could Billy so I guess it's just a guy thing. But wait I can though so I take that back it's just a dad thing.  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Is she upstairs?"  
"Yeah, she'll be ready in a . . . ."  
"Nope I'm ready now." She came down the stairs in jeans and a longsleave shirt and a jacket.  
"Well let's go."  
She opened the door and grabbed her keys off the table were she'd left them the night before.

When she got to First Beach she looked at me questionly.  
"I thought it was just us?" She asked.  
"I thought you could use the rest of us too."  
"I don't know any of these people and why isn't Embry or Quil here?" She asked.  
I pointed to the two dogs fighting over the hotdog.  
"Wait why are they dogs?"  
"Bella, Bella, Bella. Remember the first time you came her and I told you that story right?"  
"Yeah, But what does Vampires have to do with Embry and Quil being dogs?"  
"Well, remember how I told you that we were desended from wolves right?"  
"Yeah," she said and looked at me like she just wanted me to tell her already.  
"Well I didn't believe in it then. But it's true we did decent from wolves. And we are only able to tranceform because of vampires."  
"That makes no sense the Cullens are gone." The look on her face when she said Cullen's told me that she didn't want to talk about this anymore.  
"Bella I just want you to know that you can't tell Sam or any of the others in the pack that i've told you. They'll have known by tomorrow but just don't meanchen it today okay?"  
"Okay," she said and got out of the car.  
"Hello Bella." Embry said giving her a nice big bear hug. She looked stiff in his arms. When Embry let go, I grabbed her waist and pulled her over to the table with food.  
"Would you like any food?" I asked.  
"No, I'd just like to sit down."  
I know this was going to be hard for her to get over but this wasn't her. I knew that. "Come on, Bella. You just can't spend the rest of your life sitting around wishing he's going to come back."  
"That's not what I'm doing."  
"Yes, that's just what you are doing right now. I don't like to see you like this." We sat down on the log that we always sat at.  
We were so close. I know I'd imprinted on her just like Sam had imprinted on Emily and just like Jared had imprinted on Kim. (I think that's right if not let me know)  
I leand in and met her lips.

Bella's POV

We were talking about Edward when out of nowere he leand in and kissed me. I couldn't help but kissing him back. Edward was gone. I knew that he would want me to keep going but that wasn't what was going on at all.  
It was that I missed Edward's cold, hard lips aginst mine.  
The last kiss we shard was the one the night of my birthday when we had a fight. I wasn't all that pleased that he was only kissing me because it was my birthday but I think I cross one of his walls that night. But now it's all gone.  
Even if he comes back he won't love me. He had even said it in the forest last night.  
The words rang in my head. "Bella, I don't love you." He had said. And I'd replied stupidly as always. "You . . . Don't . . .want me?"  
No Bella, stop this right now. You promised him that you'd forget. Well he promised it more then you did. But that doesn't change much. And anyways he would still want you to go on with your life. He's always said that you be better of with Mike Newton or Jacob Black. But they were just my friends I'd kept telling him. But now he's gone.  
The kiss had ended and I broke out in large sobs.  
"Bella, are you okay," Jake asked.  
"Yeah, It's just I miss him so much. I can't stop thinking about him."  
"I know, I know, Bella." He said and kissed my hair and stroked it trying to soothe me I think. And if he was then good job to him becasue it worked.  
I looked up at him when I was done crying my eyes out. I suppose they were big and red and puffy.  
"You ready to go home?"  
"No, we can stay if you want to. You went through all this trouble just for me. And I want to be able to make you happy by being here."

Jacob's POV

She was so sweet. I couldn't help but kiss her again.  
This time she didn't break away from is as soon as the last time. And she didn't burst into tears.  
I loved her. It was stronger then love. And for some reason. I just couldn't bring myself to hold it in any longer.  
"Bella, do you want to go out to dinner or something this friday?"  
"Jake, you know I love you as a friend and like a brother."  
"I know, But Bella you need to get over him. It's been Seven Months Bella. Please give me a chance."  
"Jake I can't. I don't know why but I keep hoping that just maybe he'll come back."


End file.
